Avengers Beware!
by AvengersCosplay
Summary: It's the year 2039 and The Avengers are in trouble! Loki has come back again to bring more mischief to earth. He's kidnapped most of The Avengers and is brainwashing them to become apart of his army. What happens when Kail Stark and Brennan Howlett, two very different people, join together and try to stop Loki? Read to find out! Rated T; Violence and troublesome pasts.


Kail Stark had been waiting. Waiting days, weeks, maybe even months. But nothing had changed.

She and a few others had been kidnapped by none other than the evil Loki, and she hadn't heard of not one rescue attempt, but she was pretty sure that she knew why. Loki had a plan. A big one, at that. He had been brain washing a few Avengers that Kail had recognized. They were being forced to so something, and Kail had no idea on what that was. Kail had so helplessly watched as the brainwashed heroes would walk past her cell, making sure that escaping wasn't an option. She knew for a fact that Loki had earth surrounded by his newly found minions, and that he would most likely go after the main Avengers next. And all the poor teen could wait for was the day when she would be brainwashed.

As the girl gazed through the cell bars, having no hope whatsoever, she heard a very light tapping sound. So hesitantly she asked, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Brennan, having heard the girl responded. "Yeah, I'm here." He said in a low gruff voice.

"Where are you? More importantly, WHO are you? One of Loki's guards?", Kail sighed as she leaned against her cell wall.

"Nope, I ain't partaking in those Loki events. My names Brennan, I'm over here, you may not be able to see me though. I can blend in with my surroundings." He replied.

"Blend with your surroundings? Like a chameleon or something? Im Kail Stark. And its good to know that youre not working with the jerk." She replied.

"Yeah, something like that." Brennan advanced towards her. "Nice to see a good face around here, and by any chance, do you have any relations to that other guy, Tony Stark."

He manipulated himself so you can at least what he looks like. "Oh, just asking that because I may have meet that guy a few times, my last name is Howlett"

"Yeah. Tony's my dad. And I might've heard of you, but I dont remember. Ive been in here too long. Nice to meet ya, Brennan.", She smiled in the direction he was in, happy to be able to see him. "Your powers pretty cool."

"Thanks, it's a mutation. I get it from my dad." Brennan looked to examine her more. "Y-" He started to say something, but decided not to. "Ever hear of the X-Men? My dad used to be apart of them, but when their leader died he quit."

Kail raised a brow, but then nodded. "Yeah. Im a huge fan, actually. And thats sad, it musnt have been easy for him.", She sighed as she tightened a bolt on her left arm.

"I have not see my dad since." Brennan motioned toward her arm. "Does that hurt?"

"Not at all."", She shook her head, "And have you heard anything about him? Did he go anywhere that youre aware of?"

"Who? My dad, no, well." Brennan shifted uncomfortably. "I heard from someone, that where he was headed he was going to get himself killed. That he isn't even in this country anymore." Brennan raised an eyebrow. "Do you know of him, or where he is?"

"Sorry, but no and no.", She gave him a sympathetic smile, holding her knees to her chest. "Sorry for bringing it up. I was just curious."

"No it's alright. If he were here right now he could probably get you out." Brennan looked down. "Well, at least from what I heard of what he can do, and his mutant abilities." He looked directly at Kail. "Uh, where are we anyways?"

"At Loki's base. I suspect that this place is in Antarctica, but I dunno.", She shrugged, pulling herself to her feet. "Either Antarctica or that really snowy place on Asguard."  
"Oh." He replied. "Well, if you need me I will be in that room over there." He pointed to a cell across the hall before he turned 'invisible' again. "Guards are coming" He said as he slipped out.

"Alright.", Kail whispered as a guard slipped by. "Ill be over here."

Brennan managed to get himself back into his cell. He sat back down on the chair that was provided.

"Who's that kid? New?" Asked one of the guards. "Yeah, heard he was the kid of that wolf guy, you know the one that's on death row in Japan." The first guard nodded. "Ah okay."

Once they passed Brennan came back over to her gate again. "Sorry about that." Hoping that she didn't figure out who 'that wolf guy' is. She most likely did.

"So youre the son of good, ol' Wolvie, huh? Not bad, not bad.", She smiled lightly. "So, I suppose that you got some combat skill as well, right?"

Brennan cringed. Yep, she heard. He turned to face her. "Yeah, I'm not that bad. I mean I'm not as good as he is, but i've got some skill."

"Cool. Its nice to know someone whos a mutant. I think that mutants are awesome, and ive always wanted to have some cool power like them. But noooo, my dad was born normal.", She chuckled to herself, closing her eyes.

He looked down and laughed. "Ha, you wouldn't want to be one for a day, I'll tell you that." Brennan looked at her. "Have you seen you dad lately?"

"I havent seen him, but SHIELD may have mentioned him a few times.", She thought, speaking slowly. "I suspect that theyre looking for him, too."

"Oh..." He looked down. "Sorry for bringing that up."

"Nah, its fine. I think Loki kidnapped him or something.", She smiled weakly.

"Loki, why does this guy have to make like a second Hitler, I mean that guy was bad enough, no he wants to be just like him." Brennan scowled at his own remark. "I don't like either one, him nor Hitler, at least one of them is dead." Brennan looked down for a second, but quickly looked back up to her. "Sorry, I'm rambling ain't I?"

"Haha, its fine. Im just happy to have someone to talk to.", KIl laughed lightly. "He and hitler are pretty alike though."

"Yeah, but anyways. Do you have a plan to escape? 'Cause I was talking to Clint, before, and he said something, about a ventilation shaft route that could lead us to the main gate. We would still need to have a plan after that, but it could work!" Brennan said with a smile appearing on his face.

"I dont have a plan, but I bet we could work something out.", Kail smiled, happily, perking up at the thought of escape. "Im kind of a nerd when it comes to this stuff, so i'll try my best."

"That's great! I heard they are going to have us assemble in an area, well at least Clint told me that. We are supposed to socialize with others and act 'normal' apparently, the government usually has a yearly monitor on this area, we could use that time to escape out of here!"

He used his hand and ran his middle claw along the gate post. That was one of the attributes he got from his dad. He had claws. Not adamentium, but still in pretty high quality.

"Thats perfect! We'll be outta here in no time then!", Kail grinned as she stood up, walking over to the cell bars to face the boy.

Brennan looked down so she couldn't see the scars left on his face of many battles he was in. "Yeah, but in the mean time, we should probably think of a plan. How old are you. If I may ask."

"Im only eighteen, almost nineteen. What about you? And we will. No worries.", She smiled lightly, noticing that he was avoiding her gaze.

"Well, you know who my father is so you know I have some of his capabilities, such as age, i should be a lot older, but i'm currently stationed as nineteen." He sighed. "I was actually born the same year as Steve Rogers."

"It must be nice to live for so long. I wish I could, but not everyone ends up so lucky.", She sighed, smiling a bit. "Hey, can you like me in the eyes? U feel lis youre avoiding me. Are you trying to hide something?"

He slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes, revealing many battle scars, mainly three slash marks going strait across his face from his left cheek to the right one.

Kail's eyes widened as she gasped. "W-what happened?", She managed to say, reaching her human hand out and running her pointer finger across the longest scars. "Do they hurt?!"

"I had a little run in with my dad." He flinched. "Yeah, I don't exactly have his healing ability."

She pulled her hand back, frowning sympathetically. "Im so sorry! Why would he do this to you?"

"I'm not really the son he always wanted. I stand up for my own rights not his. When I-I told him I was going to join with Magneto, he attacked me." He said while trying to hold back his sorrow."That's the last time I ever talked to him."

"I-im so sorry...", Kail apoloized, resing a hand on his shoulder. "Im sure that your father probably feels bad for what he did. I'll bet he misses you, too."

"Yeah" He sighed. "I thought I could join forces with Magneto, I thought if, if I could have just proven myself." He looked directly at her gaze now. "Sorry, I don't mean to burden you with this stuff."

"No, it's quite alright." She smiled to show him she was being sincere.

A/N: Thank You for reading the first chapter guys! The next one will be better! 


End file.
